True Love
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: A DVD left behind brings many things to a lonely husband and son but will it bring the two things they crave - love and closure. How will Edward cope raising his son alone, let alone live without the love of his life? All Human. O/S.


**True Love **

**E POV**

* * *

Sighing, I picked up another photo album and blew the dust off it. Running a hand through my hair, I felt my throat dry up and my body numb more before clearing my throat and placing the album into the cardboard box at my feet. I reached a hand down into the wooden chest and felt my brow furrow when my hand came into contact with something that wasn't a photo album. I grasped it and pulled out an old CD case. Confused, I opened it to find a shiny silver CD with a yellow post it stuck on. Pulling it off, I froze recognising the handwriting,

_Play me. X_

I started to shake as the possibilities of what this could be whirled through my head. A note? Last wish? … a cruel joke? My heart burned more at the last thought. Deciding I'd never know unless I saw it, I stood, abandoning the photo albums I was previously sorting through. I walked out of our closet and over to the TV in the bedroom. Slipping the disk into the DVD player, I then grabbed the remote and walked over to our bed and took a seat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bracing myself, before pressing play, not knowing what to say. The screen crackled before it lit up with a view of our bedroom. Just like a mirror, the image of was where I was currently sat. Then the world stopped again as she came into view. I gasped, frozen as she sat down on the bed. She was paler than ever and the bags were recognisable - she didn't sleep much. I smiled slightly when I noticed she was wearing my maroon university sweatshirt and her trusty grey sweats while her gorgeous hair was tied up. She smiled widely and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Err .. Hi"

Her voice instantly calmed me and I felt a small smile light up my face for the first time in months.

"Jeez," she breath out and then mumbled to herself, "How do I start?"

She looked up and straight at the camera, allowing me to relish in the sight of her bright brown eyes.

"Well … I take it if you're watching this, you found my hidden DVD. Surprise!" she chuckled and grinned, "I'm not sure if you're watching this alone or not, so I want to apologise in advance for the cheesiness of this video; but unfortunately that won't stop me ... I guess I should start"

She took a deep breath before biting her lip.

"I don't wanna go without saying all of this" she took another deep breath and looked right at the camera again, "I love you, Edward"

My heart fluttered hearing her say it at the same time my eyes pricked.

"I really do" she chuckled sadly, "I love you so so much. I love everything from your messy copper hair to your cute toes. There's so much that I love about you it's hard to fit it all in this but I'll try" she wiped her eyes and chuckled a little, before muttering, "Who knew this would be so hard, huh?"

I clenched my eyes shut but then quickly snapped them open so I wouldn't miss any of the video.

I watched her as she fidgeted and pulled at the hem of her top.

"I love the way hold me" she whispered after a while, "I love how no matter where we are you're always touching me, even if it's just my pinkie. I love how safe I feel when I'm in your arms. I love how the sound of your heart beat keeps me sane. I love how calming and melodic your voice is."

She grabbed a tissue from a box and then held them up, "I have a feeling I'm gonna need these"

She wiped her eyes and took another breath.

"Do you know?" she smiled wistfully, "The first time you kissed me, I swore for days that I could still feel your lips on mine?" She giggled softly, "I used to sit on my bed in my dorm, with my fingers on my lips thinking about you. I think I loved you then, you know"

I felt the wetness of my tears on my cheeks as I held my quivering chin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm getting off track … anyway things I adore about you" she smiled and then bit her lip, "I love … that you write messages in the bathroom mirror's steam to me. I love your smile. I love how beautiful you are inside and out. I love that you're a brilliant husband. And I absolutely adore how wonderful a father you are."

She dried her eyes again and then smiled.

"Speaking of our beautiful boy, I've left him a video too but don't give it to him until his 18th birthday. I want to be there with him then so please ... please?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Good, hopefully it's in the same box" she sniffed and fiddled with the tissue in her hands before looking back up, biting her lip to hold in her tears. She opened her mouth before snapping it close. She let out a shaky breath and brushed her hair back over her head. Swallowing, she looked up and stuttered, "T-the o-other day we were in the kitchen cooking dinner - you weren't home yet and- God!" she shook her head and then looked straight into the camera, "And do you know what he asked me? … He asked if I was scared."

I felt fresh tears roll down my face as did hers.

"And I said no" she shook her head before looking back at me, "Because the look of pure fear in his eyes, God Edward, it broke my heart"

I let out a sob as I watched my wife before covering my mouth with my hand.

"But I am" she whispered as tears continued to pour out, "I'm scared, Edward. Scared that one day he won't know who I am, or he'll hate me or that he'll rebel or something equally as bad "

I bit my fist trying to control my own sobs as she struggled with her own.

"Despite all these fears swirling around in my head, I know he won't; because you won't let him forget me just like I won't forget you two. My darling boys" she took a deep breath before speaking softly, "I know you'll want to give up, Edward, but you can't-"she let out a gut wrenching sob before trying to control her voice and continue.

"I'm-I'm not going to be there so you have to be" she sobbed, "For every piano recital, school play, football game … everything. He needs you more than ever right now. So please live for Alex, be the loving and adoring Father I know you can be. Don't waist valuble time grieving for me. I know you love me, just like I love you but please, look after him, help him understand." she scrunched the tissue in her hand and pointed her finger at the lens before trying to make her voice teasing, "And you better tell him I love him every damn day. You hear me, Cullen?" she smiled watery, "Or I'll come back and haunt your ass!"

I let out laugh through my sobs and rubbed my eyes as I heard her grab another tissue.

"Last night I sat and watched you sleep. I loved how peaceful you looked. These past months have taken their toll on everyone and for the first time in a while you looked at rest" she calmed as did I before whispering with a watery smile, "I love you like that. Serene. Relaxed. Happy"

"Oh. I forget to mention how I like it when you write messages in my food too" she grinned sniffing, dabbing her eyes, "Like on our first anniversary you wrote 'Love you' in syrup on my pancakes and on our honey moon you'd write 'Mrs Cullen' on all my breakfasts"

She looked off at something behind the camera and smiled softly before whispering, still unfocused, almost inaudibly,

"Although, you know if I had to pick the thing I love most about you from everything it's how … much you love me, irrevocably and unconditionally." she sobbed softly.

I heard a soft beeping and furrowed my brow as I calmed down.

"Damn camera" she cursed quietly as she looked back at the me before scooting closer to the camera and pleaded softly, "I don't wanna go"

"I wish you didn't …" I whispered back to the screen.

"I love you Edward. I love you so damn much, my heart aches when your far away. I love you more than the world and I will each day of forever. I love you and our son eternally. You, Edward Anthony Cullen, made my life … and I'm happy to die knowing I got spend the best years of my life with you. Your best friend, your lover, your wife, your Bella. Until we're reunited, all my love."

She leant forward and kissed the camera lens before giving a small smile and turning it off.

I sat numb staring at the screen not sure how to process what I'd just seen before quickly lunging for the remote and rewinding the DVD and then pausing it so the screen froze on the image of Bella smiling brightly. I relaxed slightly before staring at it. And that's how I spent my afternoon. I laid in our bed, in our room, in our house and stared at the stilled image of my deceased wife. Tears glided down my face but I made no move to wipe them. I thought about everything including her. The first time we met in college to the first time she told me she loved me to the moment she told me I was going to be a father. Every significant milestone in our lives I thought about intently and with care. But of course, that meant I had to think back to this time last year. The stabbing pain still clenched and squeezed at my heart every time I thought about then. More tears rolled down my unshaven face.

.

.

"_Bella!" I laughed gently, "You're over reacting. Everything's going to be fine, love"_

"_But why would they call me in? If everything was fine they'd tell me over the phone-"_

"_They probably going to explain everything" I turned to face her more and cupped her gorgeous face in my hands, "Bella, love of my life, stop worrying" I whispered before planting a loving kiss of her lips._

"_Kay" she murmured softly when we parted._

"_Good" I whispered back, smiling as did Bella. She rubbed her nose on mine and grinned,_

"_Love you"_

"_I love you too" I breathed into her mouth before pecking her lips again._

"_Bella Cullen" a voice called. We both turned to see the receptionist smiling and waving to her right were Dr Snow stood. I stood and then wrapped my arm around Bella as she rose next to me._

_Dr Snow nodded and smiled slightly in greeting, before leading us to his office. After entering and getting ourselves seated in front of his desk, Bella entwined our fingers and resting them on her knee. I squeezed her hand reassuringly before winking at her, causing that beautiful blush to grace her face._

"_So …" Dr Snow started before clearing his throat, "How are you feeling, Bella?"_

_"Okay" she replied quietly._

"_Good, good" he nodded before taking a deep breathe, "Now, I think it would be best if we cut straight to the chase and spoke about your test results" _

_What? My heart dropped as he spoke._

"_What about them?" she whispered shakily_

"_Well, we completed all the tests. The Cat Scan, the urine test, the blood work, etc; and unfortunately they all pointed to the same thing"_

"_And that is?" I asked, and cursed my voice for croaking._

"_I'm very sorry…" he whispered._

"_What?" I barked at him, "What are you sorry for?"_

"_Edward. Calm down, baby" Bella begged next to me. _

_I immediately calmed down and took our hands, planting a kiss on the back of hers before rubbing it softly with my thumb and holding them in my own lap. Bella looked to the doctor and nodded for him to continue._

"_You have a fairly large tumour planted at the top of your brain stem"_

_My world froze and my heart cracked as soon as the word tumour registered in my mind. A tumour? Tumour? People get them all the time, right? And they can be removed, shrunk or something?_

_"Unfortunately, it's inoperable and it's too late to try and shrink it" Dr Snow continued._

"_How long?" Bella whispered, her voice full of tears._

"_3 months"_

_Three months. Three fucking months is all she had left? I had three fucking months before she was … gone?_

_I was stiff, I barely heard Dr Snow excuse himself and give us 'some time'. as soon as the door close I snapped and knelt down in front of a now sobbing Bella._

"_Edward" she sobbed and looked into my eyes. I broke. I pulled her to me as I stood, letting my own tears fall, as my wife clung to me sobbing her heart out. I'm sure you could hear her wails from down the hall but I didn't give a flying fuck. Frantically, we clutched each other before I pulled her chin to mine and kissed her. I put everything into that kiss. My anger. My frustration. My worry. My sadness. My love. Her tongue languidly fought mine as we deepened our kiss. Reluctantly, __we pulled back, breathlessly tears still falling from both our eyes._

"_I love you, Edward" she whispered brokenly, "so much"_

"_I love you, Bella. I fucking love you. And we're going figure this thing out. You're not going anywhere! Do you hear me, Bella? You're not going anywhere!" I sobbed to her as I stared into her mocha orbs. She sobbed, nodding her head before I pulled her back into my chest, trying to hold us both together, "Nowhere. You're not going anywhere without me. I love you."_

.

.

I woke with a start and shot up, looking around the sunny room. I rubbed my swollen eyes and glanced at the clock. After three. Shit, Alex would be back any minute. I tiredly got up and went to our - my en-suite and splashed cold water onto my face. I braced myself over the sink and stared in the mirror. I was a fucking mess. I hadn't shaved, I had red rimmed eyes and looked frankly, suicidal. With a sigh I grabbed my razor and shaving cream and began to shave.

.

.

Running a hand over my now smooth jaw, I walked out of our bedroom and downstairs just as the front door opened. Alex ran in and towards me grinning, making a me smile. He jumped onto me literally and I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Hey, champ!" I greeted him,

"Hi, Dad!"

"Have a good time at Grandma and Pap's house?"

"Yeah, Aunt Alice made cookies with me"

"Sounds cool"

"It was!" he answered, still grinning.

"You save me any?" I raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Err … no" he grinned sheepishly before squeaking loudly, when I tickled his sides. He jumped down and ran off giggling.

"Gonna unpack, Dad!" he called as he ran upstairs.

I turned around and saw Alice stood at the door.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" I smiled.

She walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Want me to take him for the night?" She whispered into my chest.

"No, why would-"

"Edward, I'm your sister. I can tell when you need a night to yourself" she looked up at me sadly, and brushed the skin under my eyes, "It's ok to need a night to yourself and your memories"

"I know" I swallowed thickly, "But I'm ok"

"If you're sure …"

"Yeah. Thanks for taking him today though"

"Anytime" she smiled before glancing at her watch, and biting her lip "Sorry, I need to go. I told Jasper I wouldn't be long-"

"It's fine Ali. Go" I smiled and pecked her check.

She nodded and kissed mine.

"Love ya, bro" she called as she walked out the door.

"You too, Ali" I replied before locking the door. I sighed deeply, as I leaned back against the door.

"Dad!" Alex called from the kitchen, by the sounds of it.

I looked up to the ceiling and frowned before pushing myself off the door and walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Fuck, I wish you were still here …" I muttered before plastering a smile onto my face for my eight year old son.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**10 years later … **_

.

.

I straightened my pale blue shirt, my wedding bands glittering in the light, not removed in the past ten years that I'd been a widower. I walked out of my closet and sat on the end of my bed, reaching for my shoes. I slipped on my black loafers and glanced up at the large picture of my smiling Bella, on the dresser opposite. I let out a sigh and brushed my hand through my hair. Today was the day. The day I couldn't wait for, let alone Alex. Despite us being able to, we abided by Bella's wishes and haven't seen the second DVD she'd left behind.

But now the wait was over because today was the 20th November meaning Alex's birthday, his _18__th birthday. _

"Dad, Uncle-" my son's voice was cut off by my brother's bellow.

"Yo, Eddie! Get your ass down here!"

Chuckling slightly, despite being called Eddie, I got up and went downstairs. My niece, Brooke, Emmett's seven year old daughter, waved at me before running into the living room where Alex was. She was a mini Rosalie with hints of Emmett, like her dimples when she smiled widely. Emmett grinned at me as I walked closer to my front door where he was holding out his hand for a six month pregnant Rose. She huffed a breath, blowing up her bangs, once she'd climbed the steps to my porch.

"Jeez, how many steps do you need?" she teased rubbing her huge bump through her navy dress, that highlighted where the twins were, "I mean seriously, Edward, fat bloated whale here"

She waved a hand over her frame before closing the door and letting Emmett wrap his arm around her.

"Babe …" Em frowned, while she rolled her eyes, "You're not fat"

"I'm very sorry, Rose" I chuckled, "And for the record, pregnancy suits you"

"Thanks" she grinned and winked before pulling on Emmett' hand, "Come on you"

I followed behind them into my living room - or what was my living room before my sister decorated. Alex hadn't wanted a party, not wanting attention like his Mother, so to appease his Aunt he agreed to a formal dinner at home for the family hence mine and Em's shirts and trousers. Alex wore his grey shirt and dark black trousers with a skinny tie. Of course, you couldn't help but laugh at the chuck taylors on his feet - just like his Mother.

"Sweetie, have you said Hello to your Uncle, yet?" Rose smiled fondly at her daughter. Brooke smiled sheepishly at her mother before skipping over to me.

"Hi, Uncle Edward"

"Hello, Brooke" I chuckled at her as she ran back to where my son was fiddling on his phone.

Fascinated, she sat to his right, her eyes glued to the new touch screen of the phone he'd received this morning.

"Dad?" Alex called.

"Hmm … " I replied, returning from my thoughts.

"When are Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper coming?"

"They should be-" I smirked as I was cut off by my front door opening.

"Never mind" Alex grinned.

"Hello all!" My sister exclaimed prancing into the room; Catlin and Connor ran in from behind her before a smirking Jasper waltzed. He looked pointedly at his wife behind her back before rolling his eyes at us. Emmett, Alex and I laughed quietly but were interrupted as Alice tapped her stiletto encased foot.

"Now you're 18 you're too old to give your Auntie a hug, huh?" She smirked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not" Alex chuckled before standing to his full height, towering over Alice and her petite frame, as he hugged her.

"Psst!" Emmett stage whispered to Alice, "He's only giving in to get his gift!"

"Emmett!" Alice laughed as did we, as she hugged Alex tighter before pinching his cheeks and talking in a baby voice, "Alex loves his Auntie Alice! Don't you? Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do!"

"Jeez!" Alex broke from her grasp smiling, "I thought being a legal adult made you stop treating me like I'm five"

"How wrong you were, Alex" Rose laughed, rubbing her bump, "It just gets worst"

Alex chuckled softly as he slumped back down on the sofa. Connor was now the one transfixed by his iphone as Brooke sat giggling on the other sofa with Catlin, next to Rose. Alice was chatting cheerfully to Rose as she fixed all Alex's presents on the coffee table.

"C'mon, man" Emmett slapped my back, "Let's get drinks"

I nodded and followed my brother and brother-in-law to my kitchen. I walked over to my fridge pulling out five beers and a carton of O.J. Jasper pored Rose and the kids some juice and took it to them as Emmett and I uncapped the beers. I let Alex drink on special occasions - I'd rather he drink with the family than behind my back.

"How you holding up?" Emmett asked after he'd taken a swig of his beer. I rubbed a hand down my face and blow out the air from between my lips.

"I dunno. I feel fucked up" I told him before looking back at him, "Alex seems to be ok but I know he's anticipating the DVD. I'm frigging shitting myself"

"You'll be fine, bro. You made it through ten years on your own, and I know I don't say it often but shit I ain't good at this emotional crap"

Jasper walked back in and smiled sympathetically.

"What your brother is trying to say, is that we're proud of ya" he grinned and patted my shoulder, "So stop shitting a brick, Edward"

I laughed with them and felt a little lighter than before but still nervous for the viewing of the DVD.

"Hey" I caught their attention before we walked back to the rest of the family, "You all mind staying for when we watch it?"

"Of course, Edward" Jasper smiled as Emmett nodded.

"We're here!" a voice similar to the one I craved sang out as we walked back into my family room.

"Nana Renee!" Catlin squealed, launching herself at my Mother-in-law.

"Hello, sweetness" Renee grinned hugging her tight.

Charlie and my parents came into the room and were greeted in a similar fashion.

"There's the birthday boy!" my Mom smiled, clapping her hands. Both her and Renee grabbed him in a tight hug before pulling apart. My Dad gave him a 'manly' hug and then let Charlie give him a brief embrace before he pulled back and ruffling his hair.

"Now, that they're here can we please eat?" Emmett begged.

.

.

Once we'd all eaten the delicious meal, we'd assembled in the living room and given Alex all his presents. Ranging from concert tickets from Emmett and Rose, to a new camera from Charlie and Renee. But now there was only one gift left and it sat in the opened paper on Alex's knee.

He looked up at me nervously and swallowed.

"We don't have to watch it now. We can wait till everyone's gone or you can watch it next month on your own. Whenever. It's your choice, Alex" I murmured gently to him, squeezing his shoulder. He swallowed again before whispering,

"No, let's watch it"

He stood up, and placed the CD into the machine. Sitting back down, he pressed play and everyone in the room sat in silent anticipation. Connor, Catlin and Brooke never having met her; they were all excited to see their Aunt.

The black screen suddenly lit up with the image of my deceased wife sat on our bed and my heart clenched painfully. I discretely raised a hand to my chest and rubbed my heart as my eyes remained glued to her. She wasn't wearing the same outfit she was in, in my DVD. She'd dolled herself up, for what must have been the first time in months for her. She'd tied her long locks up allowing them to flow tidily around her shoulders. The blue summer dress, that still hung in my closet, was clinging to her body. She wore a short sleeved black cardigan and the only jewellery on her body was her wedding rings.

I heard a soft gasp, reminding me that I wasn't alone. My mom and Renee were clutching each other hands, smiling, from their seat of the sofa. My Dad and Charlie were either side of their wives, both also smiling. Jasper had his arm around my sister, who was transfixed at the screen, biting her lip, while he gently stroked her arm. Rose was already crying - no doubt partially due to her hormones - but there was a smile on her face as she leant into Emmett's side. Emmett was grinning while his hand rubbed Rose's stomach. Catlin, Connor and Broke sat on the floor smiling at the screen.

"Uncle Eddie?" Catlin smiled as she turned around to face me.

"Yes, Caty" I smiled a little at my niece.

"She's really pretty" she grinned before quickly turning back around. I blinked profusely and cleared my throat before speaking,

"Yeah, yeah she really is"

I looked to my right and focused my attention on the most important person in the room. Alex sat, his hands clenched together on his lap, glued to the screen. The light reflected on his eyes illuminating the water that was in his eyes. I looked back to the TV. and waited.

She bit her lip as she looked at the camera.

"Hi Alex" her beautiful voice filled the silence of the room. My heart slowly started to ease up as she continued to speak, "You're 18. Well, at least if your Father followed my instructions and watched this when I said, you are."

I chuckled softly at her words.

"I decided since I can't celebrate your special day with you I'd give you three important pieces of advice"

She pushed herself back and crossed her legs before throwing the quilt we kept at the end of our bed over her knees.

"So, where to start huh?" she grinned, "Ah! I know the basic thing every teenage boy wants to know … how to open a bra"

Everyone in the room laughed while Esme and Renee dabbed their eyes, grining.

"First off, the clasp will probably be at the back. Find it and take your thumb and pointer finger" she held her own up, copying her own instructions, "Pinch them together and it'll pop right open!"

I laughed with my family and checked on Alex who seemed to be much calmer then me, now.

"Hey, Connor, buddy!" Emmett called out to our nephew, "Listen to your Aunt, she gives great advice!"

"Ok, second of all" Bella spoke recapturing our attention, "So I'm not going to embarrass you and treat you like a kid" she leaned closer to the screen and smirked a little, "Unless your Father's changed it, the code for the porn channel is 1309"

As Alex blushed, everyone laughed and I felt myself joining in more and more. I ruffled Alex's hair, grinning.

"Final tibit of motherly advice" she giggled before calming down a little, "Your Grandfathers each have a liquor cabinet I'm sure you may have eyed, no you are your Father's son so you have definatly eyed to" she grinned.

"Charlie?" my Dad asked.

"Yeah" Charlie cleared his throat.

"Is she gonna-"

"Yep"

"Great" my Dad chuckled nervously.

"But" Bella dragged out the word grinning, "That's not where they keep the best stuff. At Charlie's, he hides his Bourbon and Whisky with his guns and as for Carlisle, he hides his in the bottom draw of his desk"

"Damn!" Jasper laughed, shaking his head, "The cat's out of the bag for you two"

"How'd she know?" Emmett exclaimed grinning, "Even I didn't know!"

"Charlie, is that true?" Renee narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, dear" Charlie sighed.

"Well then," Renee huffed before breaking out in a grin and stage whispering, "Mine's under the kitchen sink"

"I know I said all those things but they aren't the reason I made you this video, Alex" Bella spoke softly, commandeering our attention yet again. She smiled slightly, "I made you this video because I love you so much and I wanted you to hear it from me" she bit her lip as a few tears escape her eyes before whispering quietly to herself, "God, I said I wouldn't cry"

Bella buried her face in her hand, sobbing slightly.

I heard a sob and looked at the room noting all the women were crying. Alice was oblivious to her tears as her gaze never left Bella. Renee and my mom were leaning into their respective husbands, while Rose was full on sobbing into Emmett's chest.

"Mommy?" Brooke asked worriedly, while crawling into Emmett's lap.

"I'm fine, baby" Rose looked up giving her a watery smile, brushing back Brooke's hair,

"You know how Auntie Bella isn't here?" Em asked. Brooke nodded into her Dad's chest, "Well, your Mommy really misses her and sometimes Mommy needs to cry to make her feel better. Like when you've scraped your knees, you feel better once you've cried, Kay, pumpkin?"

"Kay" Brooke whispered, smiling a little, settling into Em's lap.

I cleared my throat before turning to a frozen Alex. I rubbed his shoulder.

"You alright, son?" I asked concerned.

"You know what, Dad?" he asked, turning slowly to face me so his eyes looking straight at mine, "Mom was … amazing. I- I wish she was still here" his bit his lip as his eyes glistened again before they over flowed allowing a tear to fall. He roughly scrubbed it away looking else where.

"Hey" I softly tried to get his attention again, "You know, even though she isn't here, she loves you and that she is so proud of you"

"I know" he whispered before wiping away the other tears and quickly returning his gaze to his mother. I bit my fist as we watched the last part of the video.

Bella took a deep breath before looking up and wiping her now red eyes.

"I love you, Alex. While I'm not there physically, I'm always gonna be there with you, looking over you, no matter what" she smiled before she let out a quiet sob, "Cause you're my baby boy and I want nothing more than to know you're happy and healthy"

"I have to go now so keep your chin up and smile. And look after you Father" she laughed shakily, smiling, "God knows he'll need it, huh? Oh, while I'm here - cause I know Alice too well - Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme; I love you all. Emmett, Rose; I love you two and any beautiful children you have. Jasper and Alice, and any gorgeous children you now have, I love you guys too." she smiled and looked directly at the camera, "And last but not least, my Edward, my soul mate, I miss you and I love you"

I hastily wiped a lone tear my cheek as Bella took a deep breath.

"I love every single one of you and I miss you more than words can say. Alex, baby boy, happy birthday and remember I love you"

She leaned forward and reached a hand behind the camera to turn it off, as she kissed the lens.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you too" I whispered as the screen went black.

.

.

Life is a funny thing. It brings ups and downs, happiness and sadness but most importantly it brings love. If you're lucky enough to find the person you're meant to be with then you've achieved the most wonderful thing ever. I know I did. I found the love of my life in college. She gave me love and happiness and the most perfect son. And while she was cruelly taken from me, I'm grateful to have spent all the years I did with her. I love her with all my heart and everyday I miss her more. But knowing that my son's grown up with at least one parent eases the pain I feel.

Then again, everyday brings me closer to the day I'll be reunited with my love. The day when all pain ceases and we can spend an eternity in each other's arms. That's true love for you.


End file.
